


Луч света в темном царстве

by SantAiryN, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: У Корбена Далласа новое задание.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Луч света в темном царстве

**Author's Note:**

> По внутрикомандной заявке: "В декабре в некоторых частях света день становится очень коротким. Как герои справляются с этим челленджем?"

\- Подбавь жару, док! – Корбен отрегулировал защиту на спец-очках и вытянул ноги, развалившись на внешнем козырьке блока В-5. Сверху натужно взвыли плазмогенераторы, и по широкому плато раскинулся огромный световой луч. Находиться настолько близко к генераторам было вообще-то категорически запрещено местной техникой безопасности, но Корбен вертел эти правила на одном месте. Он точно знал, что на таком расстоянии возможно получить разве что легкий загар, да и то если рискнешь вылезти на козырек в одних плавках. Корбен был упакован в комбез честь по чести, так что даже медицинский автобот не возникал. А так: светло, тепло – красота. Можно скоротать время до утреннего вылета.

Лениво сдвинув переключатель на светофильтрах Корбен прикрыл глаза. На кой хрен он вообще поперся в эту ледяную задницу? Ах да, Лилу хотела посмотреть на настоящий снег. То есть, это генерал подогнал очередное задание, а Лилу просто очень обрадовалась возможности узнать что-то новое. И то верно: в Нью-Йорке снег видели хорошо если лет сто назад. А тут его просто завались. Корбен похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет, потом вспомнил, что их отобрали еще по прилету на станцию и вздохнул.

В целом, работенка была непыльная – два раза в сутки слетать до орбиты и обратно, принять груз у межпланетного транспортника, сдать на базу. Правда требовалось не только водить ведомственный грузовичок, но еще и следить за безопасностью, поскольку среди посылок порой попадались образцы с каких-нибудь отдаленных разработок и умыкнуть их было порядочно желающих. Но пока дело шло без происшествий.

Единственное, что бесило – в декабре на станции световой день сокращался до пары-тройки часов в сутки. Чтобы не остервенеть от бесконечной тьмы и не начать гасить по углам коллег, местные навыдумали кучу разнообразных приспособ. Лампы дневного света, проекционные экраны вместо иллюминаторов, в которых демонстрировался отредактированный окружающий пейзаж, будто день длился с утра и часов до шести вечера. Реальную картину наблюдать могли разве что дежурные следящие, которых меняли раз в четыре часа, иначе ребята бы одурели.

А вот до пламенных тепловых ванн тут раньше никто не додумался, так что Корбен мог считать себя по праву первопроходцем. Похвастаться, правда, было некому. А то лавочку бы быстро прикрыли, мало ли что. Местное начальство было склонно к перестраховкам, да и на каждый выход наружу нужно было получать разрешение сверху. По идее. Но Корбен просто подкрутил в местной автоматике пару проводков – и автошлюз сдался. А с доком у него сразу пошло взаимодействие. Старик понимал, что иногда требуется хорошо отдохнуть и не возражал против толики экстрима. Начальство в свою очередь не особенно разбиралось в тонкостях работы плзамогенератора, что позволяло Корбену время от времени производить такие вот вылазки.

Он бы хотел как-нибудь взять с собой Лилу, но сейчас она уже наверняка видела десятый сон в их совместной каюте. Хотя Корбен не знал, может ли она видеть сны, – спросить все время руки не доходили, как-то, когда они оказывались вместе, его совершенно не тянуло на теоретические изыскания. Вот и тут он порядочно опасался, что его потянет на еще какие-нибудь экстремальные развлечения, и не решался позвать Лилу с собой. Еще отчитает за нарушение режима.

Корбен хмыкнул и услышал как в ухе пикнул сигнал внутренней связи.

\- Корбен Даллас, прием.

\- На связи.

\- Корбен, тут такое дело… Тебе сколько до вылета?

\- Слушай, Джеки, расписание мое ты знаешь. Что стряслось?

Начальник станции как-то осторожно кашлянул и замялся.

\- У нас происшествие.

\- Да перестань, что-то я не слышу сигнал тревоги.

\- Корбен, у нас гость.

Что-то на краю сознании нехорошо зашевелилось. Возможно, предчувствие грядущей задницы.

\- Джеки, а я тут типа пилот.

\- Знаю, знаю. Но генерал лично разрешил… Сказал, что большой фанат. Просил радушно принять. Это будет спецвыпуск о героических работниках отдаленных станций.

\- И?..

В передатчике раздались потрескивания и чуть в отдалении послышались возмущенный голос, который забыть было просто невозможно при всем желании.

\- А-а-а-а, как здесь холодно! И темно! Корбен, Корбен, где ты, дорогой? Мне срочно нужен кто-нибудь, чтобы согреться!

Что, опять?!

Корбен снова пожалел об отсутствии сигарет и подумал, что вот теперь-то на станции начнется по-настоящему яркая жизнь, и никакая окружающая темнота ей не помешает.


End file.
